


Laughing Jack Smut Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: *I do not consent to my work being on Fanfic Pocket Archive Library*
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Laughing Jack Smut Headcannons

Laughing Jack smut headcannons 

\- Laughing Jack is very physical, especially with his affections. His hands run over your flesh whenever he has the chance.  
\- He likes to bite, and because of his pointed teeth he will normally leave marks. They heal very quickly but he likes the look of them peppered across your skin.  
\- His favourite position is sitting with you riding him. You’re so small compared to him, and it keep you at eye level so he can watch ever reaction. He likes seeing the pleasure of your face as you slide down onto him, the first experimental thrust and the moment you feel your orgasm claim you.  
\- He likes to watch you touching yourself, especially from the shadows. If you think hes coming to see you one night and want to get him really worked up, touch yourself and moan his name. it drives him crazy.  
\- Jacks an incredible tease, which is both a blessing and a curse. He can keep you teetering on the edge of an orgasm for hours, playfully denying you ever time with a wicked smile.  
\- Whenever Jack gets the chance, he will tie you up with an unnecessary amount of rope or ribbon. It will zigzag across your naked body but never hiding anything. He also likes big bows across your wrists, back or legs.  
\- He loves it when you wear fishnet tights. Sometimes, it’s the only thing you’ll have on while he fucks you after having torn a hole in it with his claws. Pair that with a mini skirt in his colours and hes putty in your hands.  
\- You find hes a little more primal during sex if he hasn’t ‘eaten’ in a while. His appetite for blood is obvious, but when its close to his feeding times, hes more rough and dominating. He’ll hold you down, fucking you hard as he growls your name.  
\- But he can be loving, and doting. He’ll purr your name, groaning as he enjoys every inch of your body while pleasuring you.  
\- After, hes a cuddler, wrapping his entire body around yours somehow. He’ll kiss any marks hes left as a silent apology.  
\- Most of the time, he can go for a round 2 or 3 but it solely depends on you and how you’re feeling.  
\- He likes when you fall asleep in his arms after sex. Theres a comfort and trust there that he craves from you as his partner.


End file.
